


I Want You to Say My Name

by flavoring



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavoring/pseuds/flavoring
Summary: When Junhui and Minghao performed in China, they had some alone time where they discovered a new way to relieve stress.





	I Want You to Say My Name

With a sigh, Minghao unlocked their hotel room door, eager for a break after the arduous dance competition Junhui and him had just endured.

Junhui followed after the younger man, reaching out to smooth some flyaways from the other’s thick black hair.

"God, they make it so hard on us. I really need to relax," Minghao groaned, crashing on his back onto the freshly made bed.

Junhui’s mouth twisted as he considered the many possible ways he could get his dance partner to relax. "Well, maybe we can, I don’t know, do something… _physical_ to relieve stress."

Minghao rose up on his forearms while his eyebrow rose to brush against his bangs quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, like," Junhui’s hand ruffled his own hair as he stammered through his bold proposal. "You know the other members do some… stuff with each other when they’re stressed out."

"Wait, you mean like Hansol and Seungkwan?"

"Yeah, but more the style of Jisoo and Jeonghan."

Minghao gulped at his words; the aforementioned members were definitely the most brazen of the couples within Seventeen, to the point that Jihoon had practically assembled a task force to quiet the two when things got out of hand. To Minghao’s embarrassment, his dick started hardening at the thought of Junhui fucking him into the bed like Jeonghan did to Jisoo.

The tenting of his pants didn’t go unnoticed by Junhui, who couldn’t suppress the smirk that invaded his lips.

"Y-you’re talking crazy," Minghao insisted, lifting his knees to hide his developing erection.

"Maybe, but you seem to like it," Junhui laughed, glancing pointedly at what was hidden behind the other member’s legs. "It’s okay, we’ve known each other for years now, and it’s just as friends. Come on, Minghao-- you know you want to be fucked by Seventeen’s visual…"

Minghao scowled at his cockiness, but also at the fact that, _shit_ , he was right.

Before he could protest any further, Junhui crawled onto the bed and pulled Minghao’s legs straight so he could straddle his lap. Minghao’s eyes widened, but he didn’t stop the other man when he pressed a kiss to his lips.

Junhui’s kiss was hot and heavy, confident that the recipient was melting under the pressure. Gripping the sheets, Minghao let his eyes close and parted his lips to allow Junhui’s tongue access. His tongue was soft against his, all gentle touches that were simultaneously powerful. Minghao’s dick was straining painfully agaist his jeans, prompting him to pull back.

"What’s wrong?" Junhui murmured, lips swollen.

"I-I, I need this off," Minghao admitted, tugging at his waistband with a grimace.

Junhui wasted no time in complying. He slipped out of bed, pulling Minghao with him. By the waist, he turned the boy around so his back was flush against his chest. "I’ve got you," he whispered into his ear, hot breath a stimulus that traveled straight to Minghao’s throbbing crotch. After undoing the man’s belt, he slowly pulled Minghao’s pants and boxers down with his thumbs. The cold air against his exposed dick caused him to inhale sharply through his teeth, but Junhui quickly appeased the sensation by wrapping his warm hand against his length.

Minghao’s knees buckled slightly at the sensation of Junhui’s hand working its way up and down slowly. When his hand approached the head of his dick, his wrist flicked upwards to catch the pre-cum gathering there before smearing it down his shaft. The added lubrication caused Minghao to gasp, an act that rendered his ears red with embarrassment.

"Mhm, you like that? Good, let me hear you, baby," Junhui groaned into his ear, picking up the pace of his strokes as he nibbled on Minghao’s earlobe. With newfound confidence, Minghao allowed himself to moan loudly at Junhui’s new pace before he reached down to bat his hand away.

"Stop, I don’t want to come yet," he panted.

"Okay," Junhui said, hands sliding down Minghaos hips to stop at the bottom of his ass. "Then I should start getting you ready for me, hmm?"

Minghao’s throat dried in anticipation as he nodded quickly, arm reaching behind him to wrap around Junhui’s neck. He’d never done anything like this before, and though he felt himself aching with pleasure, anxiety about having Junhui’s fingers inside him worked his heart into a rapid rhythm.

Junhui brought his fingers to Minghao’s lips, where they were graciously taken into the latter’s mouth. Minghao sucked passionately, tongue working its way around the fingers with dexterity.

"Fuck, Minghao, you’re so good with your tongue," Junhui gasped, voice strained. It was at this moment that Minghao felt the pressure of Junhui’s hard dick through his pants. Junhui pulled his fingers out of the other’s mouth and immediately brought them to his entrance.

With slow but firm motions, Junhui rubbed up and down along his hole, feeling the recipient pulse in anticipation. After a few strokes, he warned Minghao before pushing a finger in. At Minghao’s breathy exhale, Junhui wrapped his arm around his stomach, holding him in place while rubbing comforting circles on his hip.

The finger inside Minghao was being thrust slowly, stopping occasionally to curl in search for his prostate. It wasn’t until a second finger was added that his sweet spot was hit, provoking a loud moan. Encouraged, Junhui thrust faster, hitting Minghao’s prostate with deadly accuracy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Junhui!"

He delivered a few powerful thrusts before slowing to whisper, "Are you ready for me, baby?"

"Yes, fuck yes, come on and do it!"

Junhui briefly smiled at the appearance of Thughao but quickly set to work.

"Do you want to be fucked into the bed? Do you want to be so filled by my cock you don’t know anything but my name? I want you to say it."

Minghao’s dick was painfully hard, curled up against his stomach eagerly.

"Fuck me."

"Who do you want?"

"Junhui, Junhui, Junhui--"

He pushed Minghao onto the bed, dick trapped between his stomach and the sheets. The height of the bed was perfect for the position Junhui was seeking. He quickly pulled his pants down, releasing a sigh of relief at freeing his aching dick. He spit in his hand and coated his dick with the lubricant, granting himself a few quick strokes.

"Are you ready?"

Minghao could only moan in response.

Carefully, Junhui pressed into Minghao, gritting his teeth at the hot, tight entrance that, _fuck_ , felt so good. When he bottomed out, he stopped, breathing heavily as he allowed Minghao to adjust to the size of him.

"Move, damn it!" Minghao growled, shifting to press impatiently against Junhui.

He withdrew until he was almost out before slamming back in.

"Oh! Ahh, Junhui," Minghao moaned.

He grabbed Minghao’s hips for support and began thrusting quickly, succumbing to the raw energy the two were exuding.  
"Fuck, Junhui!"

Each thrust smashed into his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure through his whole body. Rapid, powerful thrusts were delivered as Minghao sobbed in ecstasy against the sheets. Junhui felt the pit of his stomach tighten as his orgasm neared. "C-can you come like this, baby?" he panted.

"Yes, yes, don’t stop!"

Junhui complied, persistently thrusting until, with a scream, Minghao stained himself with cum. The tightness of his orgasm pushed Junhui over the edge. He collapsed onto Minghao’s back, mouth slack in pleasure. They stayed that way for a minute to regain their breath before Junhui pulled out his softening dick. Minghao groaned at the emptiness, but in a way, he was fuller than he’d been in years.

He stood only to groan at the stickiness saturating his shirt.

"I’m taking a shower."

Slipping on his boxers, Junhui teasingly asked, "What, no thank you?"

"Shut up, _imma_!"


End file.
